Колыбельная
by Cyber-Akitsu
Summary: Фригг любит Локи. И она всегда будет любить его. Перевод истории "Lullaby", написанной SkiesOverGideon.


Фригг любит Локи. И она всегда будет любить его. Перевод истории «Lullaby», написанной SkiesOverGideon.

Оригинал можно найти здесь: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7136693/ 1/ Lullaby (скопируйте в адресную строку и удалите пробелы).

Автор: SkiesOverGideon

Переводчик: Cyber-Akitsu

Герои: Фригг, Локи

Рейтинг: G

Disclaimer: описанные персонажи принадлежат Marvel, идея и ее воплощение – SkiesOverGideon, перевод – мне.

~x~X~x~

_**Колыбельная**_

Когда она впервые видит его, он – не более чем крошечное, холодное нечто. Кое-где его кожа все еще остается синей, а его глаза светятся красным, но в тот самый миг, когда она берет его на руки, Фригг уже знает, что он принадлежит ей. Он – дитя ее сердца. Тор, милый Тор, который думает, что любую проблему можно решить кулаками, принадлежит Одину. Локи, так она решает назвать его, глядит на нее своими зелеными, потом красными и вновь зелеными глазами, и она отдает ему все свое сердце, без остатка.

Она отказывается от кормилицы, и слухи преследуют ее и ее сына. Но Фригг относится к этим слухам, так же, как и ко всем остальным – с достоинством и холодным безразличием. За столом она держит его на руках и кормит его козьим молоком, и двусмысленные взгляды слуг и придворных ничуть не беспокоят ее.

И Локи, лежащий в ее объятьях, и с удовольствием сосущий молоко, смотрит на нее со странным выражением в глазах. Кажется, он пока не может понять, как ему относиться к женщине, которая держит его на руках, женщине, которая ему не мать. Фригг не обращает на это внимания. Она полюбила его в тот самый миг, когда увидела его, и она будет любить его, пока весь мир не обратится в прах.

Когда у Локи начинают резаться зубки, Один предлагает обман.

«Он станет изгоем, если хоть кто-то узнает, что он такое,» - говорит Один Фригг, пока она позволяет ребенку кусать ее пальцы. Один смотрит на него с недоверием, словно ждет, что Локи может в любой момент откусить ее палец.

Фригг остается безмятежной. «Это будет ложью, - говорит она. – Дитя, выросшее во лжи, познает только ложь». Это предупреждение для Одина, ибо Фригг способна видеть будущее.

«Никто не должен знать, что он такое».

Но однажды об этом узнают все. Она видит это во вращении ее веретена, пока Локи дремлет в своей колыбели; и она видит боль, которую это причинит ее прекрасному мальчику.

«Любовь моя», - говорит Один и опускается на колени рядом с ее креслом. Он кладет руку на ее колено, а другой берет ее за запястье, отнимая ее пальцы у Локи. На лице ребенка отражается недоумение, он дергает ножками, и бьет Одина по руке. «Он наш враг, и я не хочу, чтобы он вырос объектом ненависти и насмешек».

Намерения Одина понятны, он хочет лучшего, но Фригг знает, чем все это закончится. Так же, как знает, что это неизбежно. Она уступает, ее согласие – едва слышный шепот, и Один оставляет ее с ее сыном.

Локи взволнован, он трясет ручками и ножками, и отказывается успокаиваться, даже когда она вновь позволяет ему кусать ее палец. Он хватается за нее с удивительной силой, его кулачки наносят бессмысленные удары, и с его губ срывается приглушенный плач.

Она укачивает его, прижимая к груди, баюкая его тихой колыбельной: «_Стало в небе темно, снег укутал холмы, Прямо с севера мчит повелитель зимы_». Убирая с его лица прядь волос, черных, как ночь, она улыбается. И ее улыбка полна тепла и любви. «_И в ночи, где когда-то жила тишина, В завывании вьюг его песня слышна: «Спи, спи, моя кроха, спи». Он спешит, и неровен полет, но все так же негромко поет: «Спи, моя кроха, спи_».

~xXx~

Тор очарован своим маленьким братом. Ему всего три года, и кажется, что он должен завидовать Локи за то внимание, которое Фригг уделяет ему, но ей удается разделить свою любовь между обоими мальчиками так, что ни один не чувствует себя обиженным. И потому Тор не переживает.

Но Тор напоминает ей щенка, готового принимать любую ласку и довольствующего тем, что получает. Краткое объятие значит для него столько же, сколько целая история, рассказанная на ночь, значит для Локи.

Солнечным днем Тор сидит в дворцовом саду рядом с матерью, прижавшись к ней, а она перебирает волосы Локи.

«Он очень маленький», - замечает он.

Фригг наклоняет голову: «Он вырастет, так же, как растешь ты».

Тор усмехается: «Но не таким большим, как я».

Легкая улыбка скользит по губам Фригг. «Это зависит от того, что ты называешь _большим_, - говорит она и встречает непонимающий взгляд ребенка, слишком маленького, чтобы понять ее слова. – Хочешь подержать его?»

В тот же миг Тор расцветает, его лицо светится от волнения и еле сдерживаемой радости. «Да, Мама, да!» - восклицает он, протягивая руки.

«Нет, нет, не спеши, - говорит она, усаживая Тора рядом с собой. – Ты должен быть нежным, быть уверенным, что держишь его правильно». С величайшей осторожностью она передает Локи в руки Тора, и малыш открывает свои большие зеленые глаза, зевает и смотрит на своего брата. «Вот так», - говорит Фригг, показывая Тору как поддерживать голову Локи.

Тор пристально смотрит на Локи, ибо впервые ему позволено держать его, он очень напряжен и сидит очень неподвижно. «Он красивый», - шепчет Тор, и Фригг тихо смеется, обнимая обоих своих сыновей. Ее пальцы касаются щеки Локи, и она кивает.

«Да, красивый».

~xXx~

Фригг не может спокойно смотреть на слезы Локи, и когда он прибегает к ней с ободранными коленями и глазами, красными от плача, она бросается к нему. Она открывает ему объятия, прижимает его к груди, и он задыхается и давится словами, пытаясь рассказать, что произошло.

Один поднимает взгляд от письма и смотрит на нее с неодобрением. «Ты балуешь его», - говорит ее муж.

Поднимая сына на руки, ибо она так же сильна, как и любой из воинов Асгарда, она награждает Одина презрительным взглядом, и склоняет голову, чтобы смотреть на него сверху вниз. «Я люблю его», - говорит она, и ее холодный тон ясно дает понять, что она думает: она полагает, что в сердце Одина нет любви к ее сыну.

Всеотец вспыхивает, и кажется, что он может сказать ей что-то резкое, но Фригг стремительно уходит из комнаты, держа свое дитя на руках, гладя его волосы и шепча ему слова утешения. Когда они оказываются в ее личных покоях, она промывает и перевязывает его раны, а потом, устроившись на кушетке, баюкает его, прижав к груди.

«С-сиф говорит, что я медлительный и глупый», - наконец удается сказать Локи. Он прижимается к ней, и его слезы впитываются в тонкую ткань ее платья. Он отстраняется, чтобы вытереть глаза, и при виде подавленного выражения на его лице сердце Фригг готово вырваться из ее груди и умереть, истекая кровью.

Служанки, столпившиеся у двери, разбегаются, повинуясь ее резкому взгляду.

«Почему Сиф говорит такое?» - спрашивает Фригг, прижимая Локи к себе. Она обнимает его, и хотя ее руки расслаблены, нет сомнения в том, что она хотела бы всегда быть рядом с ним и защищать его от любого зла этого мира.

«По-потому что я н-не умею фехтовать», - отвечает Локи, вздрагивая от рыданий.

«О, дитя, - Фригг снисходительно улыбается, и это так задевает его, что он забывает об обиде и со злостью смотрит на нее. – Не все из нас могут быть воинами. Некоторым нужно быть мыслителями, ремесленниками или бардами».

Он хмурится. «Я не хочу быть бардом. Я хочу сражаться рядом с Тором».

Сердце замирает в ее груди, потому что она знает. Она _знает_, что у него будет лишь несколько кратких веков, чтобы сражаться плечом к плечу с братом, прежде чем сражаться _против_ него. И как бы сильно она ни желала предупредить его, она не может этого сделать. «Я не использую меч», - говорит она вместо этого.

Локи закусывает губы и хмурится – ребенок, задумавшийся о вещах, которые еще не может постичь полностью. «Ты используешь посох». Но он тут же качает головой: «Я не люблю копья».

И здесь Фригг видит возможность заложить основы будущего ее сына. Какой позор, думает она, отстраняясь от Локи и направляясь к книжным полкам, что, помогая ему сейчас, она только ранит его. Это мучит ее, и она думает, что однажды это убьет ее, но Фригг хочет видеть его счастливым, даже если счастье будет жить лишь несколько кратких лет.

«Смотри», - говорит она, усаживаясь рядом с ним, отдавая ему толстую книгу.

Он кладет пыльный том на колени и открывает его. Пожелтевшие страницы пахнут старостью и плесенью, они сухо шуршат, когда он переворачивает их. «Книга Основных Заклинаний», - читает он медленно и нерешительно, водя пальцем по строчкам, внимательно рассматривая каждую руну. Он смотрит на нее расширенными глазами. «Но это же фокусы!» - восклицает он, словно она обманула его ожидания.

Фригг, обняв его за плечи одной рукой, переворачивает страницу и говорит ровным, тихим голосом. «Быть магом – величайшее призвание. Магия подчиняет саму сущность мира воле своего повелителя, и называть ее "фокусами" – страшное оскорбление». Она указывает на первое заклинание. «Ты можешь прочесть его?» - спрашивает она.

Локи хмурит брови, сосредотачиваясь, и медленно читает таинственные слова вслух. И чтобы он чувствовал себя увереннее, она произносит их шепотом одновременно с ним. Когда он читает заклинание в пятый раз, размеренно и твердо, вспыхивают все свечи в комнате.

Он тренируется до поздней ночи и засыпает, склонив голову на ее плечо. Фригг берет его на руки, прижимает к своей груди и не разжимает объятий до самого утра.

~xXx~

Она видит, как он становится великим магом, которому подчиняются силы немыслимые для его ровесников. Ему едва исполняется пятьсот лет, но он уже превзошел и высмеял тех, кто изучал магию намного дольше его. Ему исполняется тысяча, и она думает, что он может изменить всю вселенную, произнеся лишь несколько певучих слов. Там, где Тор, истинное дитя Одина, поспешен и безрассуден, Локи рассудителен и точен, и потому она любит его все сильнее.

В тот год, когда ему исполняется двенадцать столетий, никто не устраивает пышного пира, длящегося целый месяц, подобного тому, что три года назад отметил годовщину Тора. Фригг думает, что Один снова забыл о дне рождения Локи, но сам Локи и не хотел бы ничего иного. Он не желает быть центром всеобщего внимания или красоваться перед двором, как того любит Тор. Один считает его коварным и скрытным существом, и его раздражает любовь Локи к уловкам и магии.

А Фригг, которая подготовила в своих покоях ужин только для них двоих, восхищается каждой новой шуткой, придуманной Локи.

Но пока она расставляет тарелки из тонкого стекла, она задается вопросом, не приблизила ли она гибель своего сына? Она спрашивает себя, неужели то, что она всегда любила его хитрости и поощряла его изучать магию, предопределило его судьбу?

Когда она разливает по бокалам вино, Локи бесшумно появляется в ее покоях. Это могло бы напугать Одина или Тора, но Фригг лишь удивляется новому трюку сына. Она встречается с ним глазами, и улыбка, полная любви озаряет ее лицо. Она протягивает ему руку. «Локи», - приветствует она его.

Он берет ее ладонь в свои и подносит к губам. «Мама», - отвечает он, и его улыбка едва заметна.

Он больше не улыбается как когда-то давно. В детстве он улыбался свободно и открыто, но с годами он все больше и больше уходил в себя. И сегодня Фригг – единственная, кто видит светлую сторону его характера, а его презрение и насмешки достаются всем остальным. Она успокаивает себя мыслью, что Локи отдает всю свою любовь ей, но она знает, что с каждым днем он улыбается все меньше. И когда улыбка покинет его глаза и губы, она потеряет его.

Этот праздник, этот тихий ужин с глазу на глаз – ее последняя попытка вернуть то дитя, которым он был когда-то.

Она осторожна и не задает вопросов о его брате или о друзьях его брата, вместо этого она расспрашивает его о магии. Локи показывает ей иллюзии, которые он изучает. Он создает для нее невероятных существ, невесомых, подобных туману, что искрится на утреннем солнце. Лебедь скользит над ее головой, мышь прячется в складках ее платья. Он призывает льва с огненной гривой, и тот, едва касаясь, трется о ее руку.

«Я научусь делать их полновесными, - уверяет ее Локи, - и однажды никто не сможет отличить мои иллюзии от реальности».

«Я думаю, что тебе придется делать их менее впечатляющими», - говорит Фригг, пробегая пальцами по крыльям соловья. Ее прикосновение разрушает иллюзию, и она тает, истекая сияющими, переливающимися цветами, которые медленно растворяются в воздухе.

Он смеется, тихо и сдержанно. Его смех замирает в тишине комнаты, и иногда Фригг хочет, чтобы Локи смеялся как Тор – громогласно, от души. Но несмотря ни на что разница между ними не беспокоит ее, как она беспокоит Одина. Она видит различия между своими сыновьями яснее, чем ее муж, и она рада уже тому, что вообще слышит смех Локи.

Они пьют слишком много вина, оставляя пустыми столько бутылок, что даже их тела постепенно уступают перед воздействием алкоголя. Но даже будучи пьяным сверх всякой меры Локи смеется, не повышая голоса, в отличие от Фригг, которая, как и Тор, смеется полной грудью и от всего сердца. В какой-то момент вместо того, чтобы съесть черничный пирог, они начинают бросать его друг в друга, и когда Фригг наконец вспоминает, что она приготовила подарок для своего мальчика, они едва стоят на ногах.

Спотыкаясь и путаясь в юбках, она добирается до стола, на котором лежит подарок, берет его и возвращается к своему любимому сыну.

Он осторожно открывает его и видит старинную книгу. Чернила почти выцвели от времени, и пальцы покалывает сила, заключенная в пожелтевших страницах. Локи достаточно пьян, чтобы предложить испытать одно из заклинаний, а Фригг достаточно пьяна, чтобы согласиться.

Они засыпают прежде, чем успевают дочитать волшебные слова, и магия замирает в душном воздухе. Фригг просыпается незадолго до рассвета от головной боли и видит Локи, спящего, подложив руку под голову, на полу рядом с ней. Пока они спали, ее служанки убрали со стола и укрыли их, и Локи сжимает край одеяла в кулаке.

Фригг наклоняется к нему и убирает пряди волос с его лба, замечая, что, несмотря на сон, Локи наряжен и хмурит брови. И она поет ему: «_Где-то там, на высокой бесплодной скале, Хрупкий плющ припадает к надежной сосне. Ветер злится, бушует, грозит и ревет, А сосна, словно мать, наклонившись, поет_, - она укрывает Локи одеялом, защищая его от утренней прохлады. – _Спи, спи, моя кроха, спи. Боль тебя обойдет стороной, пока я буду рядом с тобой_,_-_ кажется, что слова колыбельной застрянут у нее в горле, и она чувствует себя обманщицей. – _Спи, моя кроха, спи»._

~xXx~

С каждым днем они понемногу убивают друг друга, и Фригг больше не может этого вынести. Это разбивает ее сердце, рвет на части ее душу, и рыдания сотрясают все ее тело. Они – ее сыновья, и они хотят уничтожить друг друга, не понимая, что уничтожают самих себя.

Когда ее боль становится невыносимой, она идет к Одину и кричит на него. «Посмотри, что ты натворил! - говорит она, указывая на обломки Бивреста у себя за спиной. – Посмотри, до чего ты довел наших сыновей!»

«Но разве ты не предвидела этого? - спрашивает ее Один, и его спокойный тон подобен пощечине. – Ты, которая видит вещи прежде, чем они происходят? Может быть теперь ты, наконец, поймешь, чем обернулось твое молчание».

Ярость Фригг не то, что можно легко игнорировать, и весь следующий год Асгард живет укрытый пеленой тумана. Он повсюду, и даже полуденное солнце не может разогнать его. Один знает, откуда он появился, но он не желает говорить с ней. Вместо этого он приказывает чародеям призвать их магию. Они изгоняют туман на час или два, но он возвращается, еще более густой, чем прежде.

Асгард обращается со своей королевой осторожно, как с фарфоровой куклой, но это не может усмирить ее нрав. Она холодна и жестока, как зимнее утро и более неприступна, чем горные вершины Йотунхейма. Немногословная прежде, она говорит еще меньше, и ее слова полны яда. Она не щадит никого, и ее не волнует, что ее поведение считают ребячеством.

Она держала себя в руках почти две тысячи лет. Больше этого не будет.

Однажды утром ее призывает Хеймдалль, единственный во всем Асгарде, кто осмеливается приказывать своей королеве, ибо даже Один сейчас не решается встречаться с ней. Она идет к нему, потому что только Хеймдалль говорит с ней прямо.

И то, что она видит на Бивресте, заставляет ее ярость вспыхнуть с новой силой. «Локи!» - кричит она, пробегая мимо стражников, сопровождавших ее. Она прикасается к его лицу, покрытому синяками, к его разбитым губам. Она не решается дотронуться до его сломанной руки. Когда она смотрит на Тора, который держит брата на руках, ее глаза холодны и бесстрастны. Тор изранен не так сильно, как Локи, и потому она обращает весь свой гнев на него. «Посмотри, что ты наделал», - говорит она, и лишь позже она пожалеет о своих словах, позже она будет надеяться, что Тор не возненавидел ее.

Локи относят в госпиталь, и Фригг следует за ним. Целители пытаются заставить ее уйти, но она лишь смотрит на них с презрением и говорит, слишком спокойно и отстраненно: «Вы смеете приказывать королеве Асгарда». Это не вопрос. Это утверждение, и, чувствуя ледяное равнодушие в ее голосе, они оставляют ее в покое.

Она не вмешивается в их работу, но она наблюдает, следит за каждым их движением, и ее не волнует, что ее внимание доставляет им неудобства. Их руки остаются твердыми. И они делают то, что должны. Они выдержат ее взгляд и расскажут всему Асгарду о ее недовольстве.

Позже, когда целители уже сделали все, что было в их силах, и оставили их одних, Фригг сидит рядом с Локи. Она убирает пряди волос с его лица, едва касаясь его кожи. Ее сердце тяжело бьется в ее груди, боль и тоска бегут по венам вместе с кровью. Она знает, что она не подвела его, но не может не думать, что все случившееся – ее вина.

Когда Тор заходит в комнату, она не обращает на него внимания.

«Он бы убил тысячи», - говорит Тор, когда молчание между ними становится почти осязаемым и грозит задушить их.

«Каждый удар, который ты направляешь против него, - произносит Фригг, - это удар в твое сердце».

Тор молчит и опускается на колени рядом с ней. Он берет ее за руку и только тогда она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он тоже ее сын, и она не может ненавидеть его за то, что он сделал. Она понимает, и понимание рвет ее душу в клочья.

В отношениях между ними не осталось компромиссов, только решения, которые нужно принять, сжав зубы и скрепя сердце.

«Мне _так жаль_, Мама», - говорит он, и она знает, что это правда. Тор никогда не прятался за ложью.

Прежде чем Фригг успевает ответить, Локи открывает глаза, и она борется с желанием обнять его. Его ключица сломана в трех местах, кости его руки раздроблены. Она не может даже подумать о том, что причинит ему еще больше страданий.

Его губы двигаются, но с них не срывается ни звука. Он хрипит и содрогается от боли.

«Не двигайся, - шепчет ему Фригг, склоняясь к нему. Она прикасается к его щеке и видит в его глазах всю его любовь. И этого ей достаточно. – Тебе нужно спать».

«Тор?» - удается прошептать Локи, и каждый вздох дается ему с трудом.

Тор берет руку Локи в свои: «Я здесь».

Этих слов ему достаточно, и Локи закрывает глаза. Он глубоко вздыхает, а Фригг начинает петь ему старинную колыбельную, почти забытую ею на семь веков: «_Пусть уносится прочь повелитель зимы, Пусть сосна прячет плющ от пугающей тьмы, Но снежинку, что спит на руках у меня, От беды защитит только песня моя_».

И она не удивляется, когда Тор начинает подпевать. Она давным-давно знает, что он, стоя у двери, слушал колыбельные, которые она пела Локи. «_Спи, спи, моя кроха, спи. Грусть и радость связали сердца, и мы вместе с тобой до конца. Спи, моя кроха, спи_».

~x~X~x~

В оригинале использовано стихотворение Юджина Филда «Norse Lullaby». Перевод принадлежит мне – Cyber-Akitsu.


End file.
